


Moving

by Mufffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BARELY ANY tBH, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hickies, Kara and Connor are only mentions for now sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, Painting, Panic Attacks, Pillow Fights, Simon has horrible Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Vine quoting, Why Did I Write This?, i forget, i still dont know, i think, sorry i dont make the rules, sorry simon, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Markus and Simon are moving. Along the way they meet their pretty nice neighbors North and Josh who help to move them in. I still don't know why i wrote this





	1. Chapter 1

Markus sighed softly as he parked the car, staring at the building in front of them. He slowly turned the car off, leaning back in his car seat before sticking his hand out. Simon gladly putting his hand in Markus’ as he looked at the apartment complex “..How do you wanna do this?” Simon breathed.

“We could take box by box upstairs and sort them all out when we get them up there..” Markus suggested. 

“Ugh.. Sounds like too much carrying and running..” Simon whined.

“We could.. Take two boxes up at a time and unpack each one then come back for more” Markus mumbled, flexing his fingers in Simon’s hand.

“I think the U-Haul truck wouldn’t like that we took too long..” Simon mumbled, “Maybe we could get him to-”

“We’re not making the moving guy unpack our boxes” Markus glared at him.

“Come on! What else are they for?” Simon pouted as Markus fixed him with another look “Fine. I wish we could call Connor and Kara to help” He frowned.

“Yeah… I already miss them” Markus whispered.

“..You could carry a box up the stairs and I stand at the top to take them inside.. Or meet you halfway” Simon suggested, turning to look at Markus.

“Too dangerous, I don’t want you falling down the stairs” Markus frowned at him.

“Aw, babe” Simon smiled and looked at the stairs, looking back at him “That’s really gay”

“..Simon, we’ve been dating for-”

“Stop quoting vines at me!” Simon groaned as he let go of Markus’ hand.

“Fine.. But I still think just taking box by box all in one go would be best” Markus smiled, shaking his hand a little.

Simon stared at him before smiling, lacing their hands together again “We have a plan then?”

“We have a plan” Markus laughed, leaning over the dash as Simon did the same, meeting for a brief kiss before getting out of the car. Simon walked to the back, opening the trunk as he looked inside “We should probably take these up while waiting on the U-Haul truck to show up”

“Probably” Simon smiled as he took out the key “Room... RK 2? Who gives an apartment name two letters?” He whispered.

“These weirdos” Markus mumbled, looking up at the apartments, pointing to the one labeled RK2 “Go unlock the door for me, yeah?”

“Yeah” Simon smiled, kissing him on the cheek before walking back on the sidewalk to jog up the stairs. Markus smiled at him before shaking his head, grabbing a box.

“Hey!” A girl on the sidewalk waved, smiling at him “You just moved here I’m guessing” She asked, walking off the sidewalk into the parking lot to stand next to him “North” She stuck out her hand.

“Markus” He smiled, gently taking it “Yeah, moved all the way from Ann Harbor” He joked “Not too far from home” He smiled.

“Well if you need any help I’ve got some extra hands” She laughed, waving her hands in the air.

Markus laughed before shaking his head “I couldn’t ask you to do that, I’ve got it”

“No it’s alright, I like to help, and I’ve got a friend who can help” She smiled “I can go get him, he’s like, right behind that car” She pointed behind her where a guy on his phone was texting “Yo Josh, come here!” She yelled.

Josh looked up from his phone before walking over to her, smiling “Making new friends already?” He laughed.

“This is Josh” She smiled. Josh laughed, waving “This is Markus” She grinned “He just moved here”

“Way to introduce me” He laughed.

“Sorry” She shrugged “He needs help moving-”

“Well I don’t need it, North just insi-”

“He needs it” She smiled.

“Alright, well, it’s nice to meet you Markus, I’d love to help” Josh grinned “And uh, for the record, I’m Josh” He laughed.

Markus laughed and pointed to himself “I’m Markus” He joked back.

“Markus?” Simon called from the top of the stairs.

“Simon” Markus pointed up to him “Yes, Simon?” He called back.

“You coming up?” He laughed.

“One sec!” Markus called back.

“Best friends huh?” North smiled.

“Boyfriend, actually”

“Oh, whoops. Sorry” North mumbled.

“It’s okay” Markus laughed and picked a random box before climbing the stairs, meeting Simon at the door “So what have you planned out?” He smiled, looking around the empty room.

“I’m so glad you asked! So I was thinking we could put everything in the bathroom for now, or in the closet and then we get the furniture in, we could unpack everything and oh- Check this out” He smiled, taking the box to set it on the floor before taking Markus’ hand, leading him around the apartment “We can put the couch here” He pointed to the window and turned around “The coffee table here and the tv and entertainment center there, but I was also thinking we could put the couch here” He pointed to the corner by the window and then pointed under the window “And put the coffee table here- or flip them” He smiled “And put the TV in the same spot, but be able to sit on the floor for the x-box, and oh!”

“Simon, slow down” Markus laughed, taking his other hand in his to hold him still “We’ll do whatever you think is the best” He smiled, kissing him softly “Don’t stress yourself out over furniture placement”

Simon smiled, swinging their hands slightly before looking around “You know I was thinking about actually making the bedroom a red theme-” Simon stopped when he saw Markus’ eyebrows jump “Like a maroon, I promise”

Markus smiled and pulled him in for a hug, laughing slightly as he kissed Simon’s head “..We’re gonna have so much fun setting everything up” He whispered.

“Yeah” Simon smiled, looking around the room as he relaxed into Markus’ chest more.

“Aw, you two are adorable” North laughed as she set down a box. Simon jumped in Markus’ arms, nearly shoving him away, eventually sinking away from his arms, blushing. North smiled and looked at them “Sorry. You kind of just left us so..” She laughed slightly.

“No it’s okay, I should’ve come back” Markus nodded, glancing at Simon “Uh, you briefly met Simon. Markus gestured to Simon as Simon gave him a nervous glare.

“Hi, I’m North” She smiled, sticking out her hand. Simon stared at it a little before glancing away, shyly wandering off into the next room.

“He’s shy” Markus whispered, scratching his head “Sorry. He tries but.. He can’t help it” He shrugged.

“It’s okay, I’m sure he’s sweet” She smiled, looking at Josh as he came in “Oh hey, you made it” She laughed.

“You ditched me so” Josh shrugged and put the box down with the rest before walking downstairs to get another one “My boyfriend” She shrugged.

“Aw, you two are cute” Markus smiled, taking a step back, glancing in the next room to see where Simon went.

“So are you and,” She paused to take his arm, pulling him forward to look in the room to the left where you walk in to point at Simon “Him” She grinned as she let go “I’m gonna go get another box”

“I’ll help- wait. I’ll. Do, you help” He laughed, following her down the stairs.

“You’re bad at communication” She teased.

“I’m even worse at making friends” He mumbled.

“No way, you’ve got us” She smiled, passing Josh as he went up the stairs.

“We’re friends now? Casually helps a guy move and then we’re all friends now?”

“Definitely” She smiled, taking another box.

Markus sighed and picked one up as he followed her, quietly.

“You’re really bad at small talk” North commented as they passed Josh again.

“Then why don’t you start?” Markus asked as they walked in, setting a few against the wall in the corner where the coffee table or couch will be according to Simon.

“Alright. What’s your story?” North smiled.

“My story?”

“Everyone’s got a story” She laughed “Where’d you meet Simon?”

“Uh.. Mutual friend group?” Markus asked as if it were a question.

“Why’d you move?” North asked.

“Personal reasons” Markus stated bluntly.

“Fair enough. If you ever need to talk, my door is open” She smiled.

“Not my personal reasons” He whispered before heading back downstairs.

“I wanna know,” She said as she followed him “But it’s personal so i can’t ask”

“Nope,” Markus smiled as he took the last box from the trunk, closing it and walking up the stairs.

“Maybe one day” She shrugged “We all have stories after all” She smiled as she followed him, slipping in before him as she took Josh’s hand.

“Maybe” Josh whispered, looking around before looking at them “Thanks so much for helping. I really appreciate it”

“It’s no big deal, and when the moving truck gets here, Josh will help with the big stuff” She smiled.

“I will?”

“That’s not necessary, I-”

“Marky!” Simon gasped as he ran in from behind him, grabbing his arms and whispering “I counted all the rooms. Bathroom, bedroom, living room, kitchen and dining space and an attic for storage with an extra room! So you know what that means” He grinned, barely able to keep his feet on the ground.

Markus sighed before looking at him “I’ll get you the white paint” Markus mumbled.

“Yes!” he cheered, kissing him quickly before hugging him.

Markus laughed, stumbling back as he rubbed Simon’s back.

“What does an extra room and white paint mean?” North asked.

Simon grinned as he pulled away “It means- Well, Mark uh..” Simon stopped and looked at her before looking down, picking at his nail “He.. um-paint uh.. The room” He mumbled.

“I paint” Markus smiled, putting an arm around him “And Simon has this cool idea that I agreed to. If there was an extra room then we were gonna paint it white and put white carpeting in and I’ll paint in there. So if the paint goes anywhere or if I drop something or spill something then it’ll stain. It’ll look cool after a few months. Right, Simon?” He smiled.

Simon smiled softly and nodded quickly, pulling on his fingers as he looked at the ground.

North smiled slightly “We’re gonna go, but uh, If you need us again we’re in apartment WR4” She smiled as she walked to the door “Bye!”

“Bye!” Markus called out to them as they closed the door behind them. Markus immediately looked down at Simon, frowning “Are you okay?” He mumbled as Simon covered his face.

“I was talking to her.. I was- ..I did it, but I didn’t” He muttered, reaching up to pull his bangs before Markus took his hands away to lace their fingers together “I just wish..”

“I know” Markus whispered, kissing his temple “But it’s okay. That’s more than you said when you met Kara” He grinned as Simon frowned “Well for what it’s worth.. I think you’re improving” He hugged him tightly as he kissed his head.

“Thanks” Simon mumbled as he looked up at Markus, hugging him briefly before jumping at a loud car honk.

“That’s probably the moving truck” Markus mumbled, letting go of Simon as he opened the door, looking outside “You gonna stay here and figure everything out?” Markus laughed slightly.

Simon rolled his eyes as he picked up the boxes, walking in whichever direct Markus hoped was the bathroom. When he got down the stairs, North and Josh were already there, opening the back of the truck “Guys, you seriously don’t have to-”

“Whoa, you have a flat screen? Definitely gonna come over for movie night” North joked as she climbed inside the truck, walking around to the edge of the couch inside.

“If you need helping getting it to move I can-” Markus was cut off by North shoving the couch, easily getting it to the edge as Josh took one of the ends “Guys you really don’t need to help that much.. Simon and I will be able to-”

“It’s okay, Markus” North laughed slightly “We’ve got this” She smiled as she jumped off the end of the truck, taking the other end of the couch to carry, taking it upstairs. Markus sighed softly as he climbed inside, grabbing the TV before making his way upstairs to find the two confused as to where to set it “Simon!” Markus called a few seconds later seeing Simon’s head poke out from behind a wall “Which side are we putting the couch?”

Simon hummed a little before pointing to the corner opposite the window, disappearing again.

“In that corner, please” He gestured as he put the TV on the ground next to the window. Josh and North shrugged and smiled, moving to place it in the corner Markus and Simon suggested. An eventual few hours later they had everything in the apartment at least. Maybe not all organized or stable, but at least they had everything.

Simon resorted to working on the bedroom, building the bed frame as Markus, North and Josh brought everything in. Once everything was at least in the apartment it was nearly eight at night.

“Thanks so much again, guys” Markus smiled as Josh grabbed his jacket to leave.

“It was our pleasure” North grinned widely as she walked to the door ”We weren’t doing anything today anyways” She laughed.

“Still. Thank you a lot” Markus mumbled as they made their way to the door.

“Of course, and if you need any help, you can come visit us” She laughed as she left, waving slightly before closing the door. 

Markus let out a breath before turning to look at the living room, covered in boxes and random furniture before making his way to their bedroom. He looked around, only seeing the bed before looking on the other side of it to see Simon’s waist and legs sticking out from under the bed “You know that’s really dangerous” Markus mumbled, sitting on the floor by his legs.

“Yeah” Simon whispered as something clicked, quickly sliding out from under the bed to smile at Markus “But I got it in a standing position” He smiled, leaning back against the side of the bed.

“That’s amazing, bab” Markus teased, leaning forward to kiss his cheek “Now which box did we put the blankets and pillows in?”

Simon faltered slightly before frowning “I think I marked it bedroom..” He mumbled as he stood up, Markus following lead as they walked to the living room together.

“Think?” Markus whispered.

“I might’ve forgotten to write it on the box” Simon admitted shyly before looking at a blank box, looking inside before moving it to sit on the couch, moving the labeled ones to one side of the room.

“You’re so forgetful” Markus laughed slightly before going through the labeled boxes just in case Simon marked them wrong.

“I know” Simon whispered sadly as he looked through the next box, smiling as he pulled out the pillows “Found them!” He grinned.

“Nice job” Markus smiled, walking to his side, kissing his cheek as he pulled the blanket out. Markus jumped when he was hit in the face with the pillow before looking at Simon “Oh really?” He smirked.

“Yeah!” Simon laughed, running past him, to their bedroom. Markus laughed, running after him as he tossed the blanket on to the bed before glaring at him across the bed “There a problem, Marky?” He asked before throwing a pillow at him.

Markus smirked as he caught it, holding it up a little “Not at all” He grinned, slowly walking around the bed so Simon would be trapped. Simon smiled a little before jumping onto the bed, running out the door. Markus gasped before running after him, nearly tripping over boxes as he ran through the living room and through the kitchen, following him. 

“Engarde!” Simon smirked as he turned in the kitchen to tilt his pillow up, ready to fight when ready.

“Do you even know what language that’s in?” Markus laughed as he hit Simon in the arm, making sure to watch if Simon showed any sign of uncomfortable behavior.

“No, but a lot of people say it and I’m pretty sure it means ‘bring it’” Simon laughed, blocking him half way before hitting him in the arm “I’m pretty sure it does!”

“Close enough” Markus laughed, swinging the pillow at Simon’s head as Simon ducked, swinging his up to try and hit Markus’ chin. Markus easily dodged by stepping back, giving Simon the time to run out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom, Markus following after him shortly after.

“Ready to get your face bashed in with feathers?!” Simon laughed as he ran around the bed, holding the pillow up in defense as Markus rushed in.

“Yeah right!” Markus grinned as he crawled on the bed, rolling on his back as Simon rested on his knees, lifting his pillow above his head to hit Markus in the face with it as they laughed. Simon had gotten on top of Markus at some point, legs straddling hips as he fought with Markus.

Simon stopped to catch his breath, letting go of the pillow as he stared down at Markus “I shouldn’t be allowed to be an adult” Simon chuckled.

“Agreed completely” Markus breathed, out of breath as Simon leaned down to rest his forehead on Markus’ shoulder. Markus smiled, pulling Simon a little closer before slowly kissing him.

Simon smiled against his lips as he pulled away to look at him “Says the one who keeps quoting vines at me” He muttered before sitting up.

Markus stopped him from leaving, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist to keep him in place “What can I say? They’re all too funny” He laughed. Simon only scoffed jokingly as he tried to sit up. Markus smiled, moving his hands to hold his hips down “Nope” He whispered as Simon glared at him. Markus smiled, moving his thumbs to slip under Simon’s shirt.

Simon’s face faltered as he glared down at Markus “Childish like complaining about your paint mixing but not doing anything about it?”

“So maybe I’m a little childish too” Markus laughed, slowly moving his fingers up Simon’s shirt as well. Simon looked away as his face heated up before leaning down slightly, kissing Markus’ forehead “Rude” Markus whispered. Simon hummed before kissing his nose “No” Markus laughed.

“You are too childish” Simon mumbled before softly kissing him and sitting up. Markus smiled and let him go “Come on, I’m gonna close all the curtains and windows while you make the bed” He mumbled. Markus sighed softly as he waited for Simon to climb off of him and close the curtains.

He then got up and pulled the blanket over the sheet, tossing the pillows into place, one closer to the other because Simon likes to cuddle in his sleep. Markus also knew Simon didn’t like too new of places. So hopefully Simon wouldn’t notice too much if he was with Markus.

“Lights are turned off,” Simon mumbled as he walked into the room, taking his jeans off “Door is locked, curtains and windows are all closed” He mentally checked things off as he dug through a box full of clothes to find his shorts, putting them on “Am I forgetting something?” He asked, taking his shirt off.

Markus thought as he took his shirt off, tossing it on the bed “Is your phone charging?” Markus asked as he undid his pants.

“That’s what i’m forgetting!” He whispered as he left the room to get his phone, along with Markus’ and the chargers. He came back to Markus in his pajama pants, sitting down on the right side of the bed before walking in front of him, handing them to him. Markus gladly took them to plug them in as Simon took Markus’ shirt and slipped it on, sitting down next to him before rolling to lay down in the middle of the bed.

Markus put their phones down as he stood up and turned off the light, walking back to Simon’s side to crawl into bed “Tired at all?” He whispered as he laid down, feeling Simon move closer to him.

“Not really” Simon whispered as he yawned, laying his head on Markus’ chest “I do feel accomplished though” He whispered after a bit of silence.

“I do too” Markus smiled, moving the hand wrapped around Simon to play with his hair “We’re finally away” He whispered.

“..Thank you” Simon smiled against his chest “This is the best thing you’ve ever done” He whispered, drawing circles in Markus’ chest.

“Best?” Markus laughed “I don’t know about best..”

“Well. You’re right, there is that time when you took me ice skating and carried me off the ice as everyone watched”

“Alright, go to bed” Markus laughed.

“Or that time I was sick at a school camping trip and you got me out of it because I was too shy to tell the teacher”

“Sleep!” Markus laughed slightly louder.

“Alright, fine” Simon whispered as he leaned up to kiss Markus “I love you” He whispered, poking Markus’ cheek.

“I love you too” Markus whispered before kissing Simon’s head and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painting, we get a small inlook on Simon's past, make out scenes, and of course, Simon panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me texting my friend: gotta stop writing hickey scenese and bath the sins away
> 
> also i would've posted this a few hours sooner by ya girl lost their debit card and found it at work and then i walked home in the rain :")

Simon groaned as sunlight hit his eyes, waking up slowly as he reached up to rub his eyes. “No..” He mumbled before curling back into Markus’ chest so the sunlight hit his eyes instead. Markus instantly groaned, moving a hand to cover his eyes before looking down at Simon. He sighed softly before smiling down at him.

“Simon” He whispered, watching Simon smile a little “Simon I know you’re awake” Markus laughed as Simon hummed, pulling the sheets over his head. Simon was never a big morning person, but if he was forced to get up he was just clumsy and acted mostly like a toddler. Markus loved it.

“No, I’m not” Simon mumbled as he yawned under the blanket, pressing a soft kiss to Markus’ bare chest. Markus sighed as he sat up, bringing Simon with him “No” Simon laughed, pulling the blankets up around them as he tried pushing Markus back down. He didn’t get anywhere.

“Come on, I’ve gotta buy your white paint and you have to go to work sooner or later” Markus whispered, softly shaking Simon in his arms “C’mon..” He mumbled as Simon fell back asleep. He sighed and laid him down as he climbed out of bed and got dressed. He crouched in front of Simon, softly kissing him.

Simon smiled a little, opening one of his eyes “What time is it..?” He whispered.

“A few seconds after you just woke up” Markus laughed softly “I’m going to the store and then I’ll be unpacking. You better be out of bed by the time I get back” Markus whispered, kissing him again softly.

He wasn’t.

Markus unlocked the door, laying the cans of paint on the carpet “Knock knock?” He asked, looking at his phone before sighing, closing the door and going into their bedroom. Simon laid, curled up tightly in the sheets, still asleep. Markus sighed, rubbing his temple before sitting on the bed, leaning over to pulling the sheets away from his face “Simon..” He whispered, reaching a hand up to poke his nose.

Simon immediately squinted his eyes at Markus before raising the sheets. Markus quickly grabbed them, pulling them back down “I don’t wanna get up” Simon muttered.

“You have to, it’s almost one-thirty,” Markus said sternly, but softly. Simon ignored him, rolling over to cuddle up again. Markus sighed and wrapped his arms around him, softly kissing his face before picking him up. Simon groaned as he struggled to stay under the covers as Markus got him up “Come on. Get dressed. You have to get up”

“I don’t wanna!” Simon whined “And whoever said I had to get up? A lot of people sleep all day” He mumbled.

“Society and normality” Markus whispered back, kissing his temple as he got Simon to his feet.

“Well I don’t wanna adult today” Simon pouted before falling back onto the bed.

“Simon you have to” Markus whispered, shaking his head a little “You have to go to work and then I have to apply for college and go to another cocktail party with Carl in a few days”

“Sounds formal” Simon mumbled against the sheets before sitting up to sit on the bed, his hair a mess. Markus smiled a little as he sat down next to him “Do you like the parties?”

“They’re not my favorite” Markus shrugged “They’re a little too formal” He frowned.

“I’d come and entertain you, but ew people” Markus laughed as Simon stood up to finally get dressed “Not to mention I don’t like to drink and it’s all about painting, and, as much as I love your paintings, I don’t see why people would buy them”

“You know, I wonder that too. I don’t really think people hang them up in their house. Some might, but what do you do when you buy a giant painting on a three by three foot canvas?”

“Oh this would look lovely in the hallway” Simon mumbled, teasingly.

Markus laughed and shook his head as Simon laid back down, fully dressed “Hey look, you put on pants”

“I put on pants” Simon mumbled as he sat up again, leaning his head on Markus’ shoulder “I’m so tired” He mumbled.

“They do say too much sleep is bad for you” Markus mumbled before kissing Simon’s head “But if you want I can make you some coffee”

“Ew, you’re disgusting” Simon muttered as he sat up and climbed off the bed to make half of the bed “Now move your butt” Markus laughed as he stood up, making the other half of the bed, folding the top of the blanket over before setting the pillows back at the head of the bed.

“I got your paint while I was out” Markus smiled as he stretched.

“Really?!” Simon grinned “It’s usually me getting you the paint” He joked before walking around the bed to hug him tightly “Thanks”

“Of course, babe” Markus mumbled, hugging him back before kissing his head.

“I’m gonna.. Go find where we put the paint rollers and get to work” He grinned as he pulled away from Markus “You.. should enroll in college soon before summer is over” Simon smiled “You are eighteen now” He called out as he left the room “Time to adult!”

“You’re almost eighteen!” Markus called after him before shaking his head. He quickly followed him to the living room, looking in random boxes for any sign of paint.

“Yeah well this almost eighteen-year-old just found your box of regular paints, but I’m not finding the paint roller and dustpan”

“It’s called a paint tray” Markus corrected him.

“Yeah..” Simon mumbled “Like I said, a dustpan”

“You’re impossible” Markus sighed.

“Indeed I am” Simon mumbled, moving Markus’ box over to look through the others “I can’t find it still”

“If worst comes to worst we can use my paint brushes”

“Or our hands”

“Simon, I love you, but what the actual fuck”

Simon shrugged and smiled at him before digging around in the box again. He hummed before pulling out a book, staring at it “How come this isn’t in with our other books?” He looked up at Markus as Markus shrugged, looking at it from across the room before walking beside him, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist. Simon stared at it before opening it, staring at the pictures of a blonde teen with another teen with Markus’ eyes “Oh my god, I remember this!” Simon smiled.

“Did you make this?” Markus asked, laying his chin on Simon’s shoulder.

“Yeah- I was..” Simon paused, frowning slightly before smiling sadly “I was gonna give it to my parents..” He whispered.

“Oh” Markus whispered, raising his head to look at him. Simon closed the book, gripping the ends as he messed with the pages “..You okay?” Markus whispered. Simon carefully nodded, staring at the cover before slowly putting it back in the box “Simon” Markus whispered, holding him closer.

“I’m fine” Simon smiled, looking at him as he closed his eyes brightly. Markus hated that smile. It was hard to see Simon upset under it, meaning it was hard to tell when Simon was upset or if he actually got over it in that short amount of time. The only reason Markus knew it was fake was that just yesterday Simon had cried over the situation.

“If you need to talk again, I’m-”

“I’m fine” Simon cut him off, staring down into the box “Let’s find your dustpan” He smirked, looking at Markus out of the corner of his eye.

Markus smiled slightly as he let Simon go, nothing to talk to Simon later about the book “Paint. Tray”

“You say tomato... I say solanum lycopersicum”

“Bless you??” Markus mumbled before looking through his paint box, pulling out the paint tray “I found the paint tray!” He smiled.

“The dustpan!” Simon grinned “Did you find the rolly paint tubes?” Simon smiled.

Markus stared at him for a long second before taking the paint roller out of the box and turning to their white room “I’m never speaking to you again”

Simon snorted, quickly following Markus “Mark- I’m sorry” he laughed, covering his mouth “I’m sorry, I had to” He whispered around his laughing.

“Never speak to me again” Markus laughed as he went back to grab the cans of paint.

“No, love me” Simon snorted, covering his nose as his face turned red. He paused to try and breathe as he made the mistake of looking at Markus’ face before breaking into laughter again.

“I’m so done with you” Markus joked, walking into the ugly beige room before opening the can of paint, looking at him “Are you sure you want to paint it white?”

“Yes” Simon smiled, looking at him.

Markus put the can down as he poured it into the paint tray “Are you sure? It’s gonna be really white in here..”

“That’s the point” Simon laughed, crouching on the ground by the tray to dip the paint roller in it before splattering it against the wall.

“Well fuck I guess we’re doing this” Markus laughed as Simon smiled, standing up as he ran down the side putting a white streak down the wall “Simon..” Markus laughed “What are you doing?”

“Having fun” He smiled, rolling the paint around before coming back to dip it back in the paint “Don’t tell me you’re just painting..”

“Alright, fine” Markus smiled as he put his fingers in the paint, lightly flicking it at Simon. Simon jumped, opening his eyes before shaking his head “What? You asked for fun” Markus smirked.

“I did, huh?” Simon murmured before sticking his hand in the paint, cupping Markus’ cheek as he gasped before kissing him “Not we’re even” Simon smirked.

“I hate you” Markus whispered as he put the roller on the wall starting to paint.

“You’re a horrible liar” Simon smiled innocently as he rolled the paint around randomly.

“Simon, that’s not.. Never mind” Markus whispered.

“What, Markus? It’s not how you paint? Guess what Markus. I still don’t care” Simon tried to be stubborn before ending up laughing “I tried so hard-” he whispered, bursting into laughter.

“I know, I noticed!” Markus smiled, rolling the roller around the wall before putting it back in the tray “I’m gonna go find our step ladder” Markus mumbled as he walked past Simon, kissing his head as he left the room to dig through their boxes. It took him a few minutes before finding it in the kitchen, coming back to find Simon painted as high as he could on half the wall they started “Damn, you’re a fast painter”

“It’s just a whole color, Marky” Simon laughed, moving the tray and rollers out of Markus’ way as he worked on the other side of the wall.

Markus shrugged and set up the ladder, grabbing the paint roller before climbing up the ladder, rolling up until he hit the ceiling “Shitty paint job or all white?”

“It’s gonna be messy either way” Simon smiled up at him.

“Hey..” Markus mumbled before smiling “You’re such a brat”

“Oh I know” Simon mumbled, finishing the wall as far as he could get up as he moved to the next wall, rolling the roller up and down and around in circles before making a line across the room, going all the way around under he was under Markus’ ladder.

“What?” Markus looked down before around and sighed “Simon, why?” He laughed.

“Why not?” Simon retorted.

“You… brat” Markus breathed before sighing softly “I love you” He whispered.

“Aw, I love you too” Simon smiled, moving back around the room, a paint line above the other as he made his way back to where he was working next to the window “At least we have a window looking down on the streets” He smiled, unlocking the window before opening it, sticking his head out, noticing North and Josh waving at him before he stuck his head back in, slamming the window shut.

Markus turned to look at him, a little concerned “Are you okay? You look.. Terrified” Markus frowned, climbing off the ladder.

“Yeah- Fine” Simon mumbled, picking at the handle before stepping away from the window. 

Markus frowned, taking a step closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder “You sure?” He mumbled, looking out the window as North noticed him, waving up at him. Markus nodded in understanding before turning to Simon “Ohhh..” he whispered “Hey, it’s okay, they’re not coming in. I promise” he smiled, kissing Simon’s forehead, trying hard not to laugh at the white paint he accidentally got on his face.

“Alright” Simon smiled up at him as he turned back to paint.

Markus smiled, moving to paint the wall next to him before hearing the doorbell. He glanced at Simon before putting his paint roller back in the tray “I’ll be right back, but I promise no one’s coming in” He smiled as Simon nodded at him. Markus smiled back, walking out of the room and to the front door as he opened the door, looking down at North and Josh “Hey?”

“Hey, we- …Why is there a handprint on your face?” North mumbled, looking at him strangely.

Markus felt his face heat up slightly before he laughed “Uh.. Simon” he mumbled “It’s what I get. I flicked paint at him in the first place” Markus shrugged.

“Ew, domestic romance” North gagged before smiling “Do you need any help?”

“Sorry, I promised Simon no one was coming in” He whispered “He saw you and kind of panicked” He shrugged “But he at least said a few words to you guys before so.. I’m proud of him”

“You two are so adorable but gross at the same time” North smiled a little.

Markus shrugged and looked back inside to see if he could see Simon from the front door. He could hear him humming, but that was about it “I better get back to him if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not! But I’d like to get to know him a little bit.. It’s just sad that he panics around everyone and I don’t wanna force it but it’d be nice to know both of you..” North pouted a little.

Markus sighed softly and bit his lip “I’ll talk to him. He has to work today, but he doesn’t tomorrow and I’m gonna enroll in college later today so maybe tomorrow?” He offered.

“Perfect! Come over and tell me his answer” She smiled before waving a goodbye.

“Sure thing!” He called out as he closed the door, going back to Simon to find half the room already painted “Whoa... You’re quick at this”

“I got uh..” Simon mumbled, climbing off the ladder to sit on it “A little nervous so I wanted to.. distract myself” He muttered before standing up, picking at the rubbed handle again.

“Aw” Markus smiled, moving the paint roller to hug him “It’s okay, they’re gone” He smiled. He’d just have to ask again later when Simon wasn’t so stressed. For now, Markus could let him paint and have fun.

“Thanks” Simon laughed slightly, pushing him away “But I wanna still get this room done by today” He teased as he rolled the roller around on the wall.

“Alright, alright” Markus mumbled as he went to pick his up, climbing onto the step ladder to paint the spots near the ceiling that Simon missed. They stayed quiet for a few more minutes, sharing sideways glances that made each other smile softly when they made eye contact.

“So what did North and Josh want?” Simon finally asked when they only had a few spots of the beige left.

“They actually wanted to get closer to you. They wanna be friends with you too” Markus smiled “So.. they asked to hang out tomorrow”

“You were going to force me to?!” Simon asked, panicked, nearly dropping his roller.

“No-” Markus immediately said “I was gonna ask after we got done painting to give you time to relax a bit”

“Oh..” Simon mumbled, sitting on his knees to paint the last part near the floor “Thank you. And.. It sounds fun but.. I’ll freeze up” he mumbled, frowning.

“I know..” Markus frowned too, laying the roller on the end of the tray “I was expecting you to say no anyways”

“It’d probably be for the best anyways” Simon shrugged and finished the corner. He smiled, looking up at Markus who was climbing down the ladder to sit on it to look down at Simon.

“Why do you think that?” Markus frowned.

“I don’t know” Simon mumbled, not really paying attention as he messed with the paint roller “I’ll freeze up anyways and get nervous and my face with get red and I’ll sweat a lot, probably stutter a lot more and take a long time to get a sentence out and maybe end up crying because no one wants to listen to someone struggling with one sentence and yet it’s the only thing I can put out so they’re probably mad and me crying will just make them more annoyed and angrier-” Simon stopped to bite his lip as tears filled his eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay” Markus whispered, climbing down to sit next to him, hugging him tightly “No one’s gonna think that” He mumbled, kissing Simon’s head as he rubbed his back “Don’t cry, honey.. I love you”

Simon smiled into his chest, reaching up to rub his eyes “I love you too” He mumbled, sniffling as his body shook.

“I love you more” Markus whispered, calming him down from his miniature panic attack “..Don’t let them seep into your new friendships. Not everyone thought like them”

“I know” Simon mumbled, rubbing his nose “Thank you” He smiled, laying the paint roller in the tray before hugging Markus back.

“There’s no need to thank me” Markus whispered.

“I do. You don’t have to put up with me, but you still do”

“I don’t put up with you, Simon. I enjoy your company. And as long as I’m enjoying it, I’m not.. Finding your company unfavorable. Wait this is hard to word” Markus whispered.

Simon laughed and sat up, looking at him “You’re ridiculous” Simon mumbled, taking out his phone to look at the time before frowning “I have to get to work in like two hours, I gotta go and get ready” He mumbled as he stood up, being pulled down by Markus. Simon turned to look at him, a little confused “What-”

Markus smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, holding Simon’s cheek in his hand as they kissed. Simon smiled softly, trying to pull away before Markus stopped him, searching for his waist to pull him closer. Simon gave in, sitting up only to move himself to straddle Markus’ hips as he opened his mouth for Markus, feeling his face heat up. Markus smiled, pressing his tongue forward as he wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist to pull him close to his chest. Simon shivered, squeezing Markus’ shoulders before letting them wrap tightly around Markus’ neck, tilting his head as Markus kissed him.

Simon slowly pulled away, pressing his forehead to Markus’ as he took his time to breathe. Markus moved to Simon’s neck, peppering it with soft kisses before pressing longer ones, smirking as he licked his neck “Markus” Simon whispered, glancing away from him “I gotta get ready” He mumbled, fiddling his fingers together behind Markus’ neck.

When Markus was quiet, Simon looked down at him, confused “Mark- Ah!” He jumped as Markus sucked a deep hickey to his neck. He closed his eyes as it began to hurt, gripping the back of Markus’ shirt, whimpering down in his throat. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as Markus pulled away, leaving the skin bruised and sensitive “Markus..” Simon whined, reaching to feel the sensitive spot “Why?” He laughed “I have to leave soon”

“I know” Markus mumbled, leaning forward to kiss Simon’s neck again.

“No” Simon stopped him, separating his neck and Markus’ mouth before pushing him away. He smiled and moved Markus’ arms “I have to leave now” Simon laughed, standing up “Kiss me when I get home. I’m gonna take a shower”

Markus sighed loudly as he laid down on the floor “Fine..” He whispered “I’ll clean up” He smiled, standing up. He took the step ladder back to the kitchen and washed out the paint rollers and paint tray as Simon took a shower. After he was done cleaning up he decided to unpack the living room box, setting up the TV and putting any console or control in the entertainment center.

Simon walked in with pants on and a towel over his head, drying his hair “Are you struggling?” He laughed. 

Markus glanced at his bare chest before looking back to the wires “Not really, actually” He smirked “I set up three things”

“Things?” Simon asked, pulling the towel down to rest on his neck

“You know.. Xbox, the CD player.. Those things” 

“Those are called consoles-”

“Whatever”

“And who uses CDs anymore?” Simon laughed.

“My dad” Markus smirked.

“Is Carl ever coming here?”

Markus’ smirk dropped.

“Thought so” Simon smiled before walking back to the bathroom to get dressed. 

Markus frowned a little before continuing to hook up the wires, sitting back as he turned the TV on, watching it come on to some cartoon “Yes!” He cheered, laying back on the floor.

Simon poked his head back into the room before laughing. Markus looked up at him in his red polo and beige khakis. He smiled and laid down on the floor, folding his arms behind his head “Tech guru here” Markus smirked. He closed his eyes peacefully, jumping a little when he felt pressure on his stomach, looking up to see Simon straddling his waist, texting on his phone “Was it necessary to sit on my stomach?”

“The couch is covered in boxes” He mumbled, smiling “Not to mention you’re my pillow. We established this in highschool”

“And you’re my blanket” Markus smiled slightly.

“Okay, I’m gonna steal the car” Simon mumbled, leaning down to kiss Markus before standing up “I’ll be back by eight” He laughed.

“Bye, I love you!” Markus called out, sitting up.

“I love you too” He smiled, looking back at him “Bye”

“Be safe! Bye” He smiled as Simon waved and closed the door. Markus stayed sitting as he heard footsteps on the metal stairs and their car starting up before standing up, pulling the curtain back to watch him. He pouted a little before sighing, looking around the room. He sighed for a long second before starting to unpack the boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self care? I don't know her™
> 
> Staying up all night painting? Yes
> 
> Domestic fluff? Y e s
> 
> Chapter 3 ?? :0 Y E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like 9:30 am and i didnt sleep at all last night because i was writing this and watching dbh vines and maybe looking at simkus on tumblr and you know the usual-

Simon got home a little after eight, putting the keys in the little bowl they put all the keys in. He stopped and looked at the bowl before looking around the living room, smiling at the picture frames and trinkets on shelves and counters. He looked around for Markus before standing still “Markus!” He called loudly, waiting.

Markus came in from around the corner where the kitchen is, opening his arms for a hug “You’re back!” He smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

Simon laughed, hugging him back lightly before smiling into his shoulder “I hope you know Jerry noticed my hickey” He whispered.

“Oh..” Markus frowned, pulling away “Ohhhh wellll”

“Don’t oh well me!” Simon pouted “You’re lucky the kids didn’t notice” He muttered.

“Speaking of!” Markus smiled, holding up Simon’s arm “Your little kids sure are artists, huh?” He laughed, looking at the doodles and scribbles on Simon’s arm.

Simon laughed, looking at them “Yeah, the kids at the daycare are pretty cute though and I couldn’t tell them no” He smiled “And Jerry didn’t seem to mind since I was occupying like ten kids at a time”

“Is Alice still your favorite?”

“Yeah! And it actually turns out, Kara is her foster mom!” Simon smiled “So I got to see Kara again”

“Kara’s fostering another kid?” Markus smiled “I always knew she’d be a good mom”

“That’s what I told her!” Simon smiled “I’m gonna go change and then help you unpack what’s left" He smiled as he looked at the pictures on the entertainment center, taking one and laying it flat face down before walking to their bedroom, kissing Markus on the cheek as he went.

“Don’t take forever!” He laughed before glancing at the picture, picking it up before physically wincing, quickly putting it back in one of the boxes. He looked through the box and decided to put a picture of Markus at high school graduation instead.

Simon came back in dolphin shorts and one of Markus’ high school hoodies before sticking his arms out “Was that forever?”

“Hm, about four minutes. Not quite forever but it was long enough” He teased, walking into his arms to wrap his arms around Simon’s waist, squeezing him as he picked him up. Simon laughed, wrapping his legs around Markus’ waist and arms around his neck “Yay, carry time”

“I thought we called it an uppie” Markus laughed as he walked through the kitchen.

“Same thing” Simon mumbled, looking around the kitchen “You set up the kitchen?” He smiled, opening a cabinet to see their plates and glasses.

“You were gone for like four hours and I get bored without you” Markus mumbled, setting Simon down on the kitchen counter where he leaned onto the counter, hugging Simon’s waist.

“What do you usually do when I go to work?” Simon laughed, holding Markus’ face in his hands, noticing the small patches of white Markus missed when he washed his face.

“..Wait for you to get-”

“No, get away from me” Simon muttered, pushing him away “Don’t you dare quote SpongeBob at me”

“You walked right into it!” Markus laughed, holding him tightly so he couldn’t get up “Alright, fine, seriously though. I usually watch TV, paint or go on a walk. But unpacking needed to be done and I couldn’t paint because I was waiting for the room to dry” He shrugged “Happy?”

“A lot happier than when you were quoting SpongeBob at me” He muttered, squishing Markus’ cheeks as he pouting his own out.

Markus raised an eyebrow at him “What the fuck are you doing?” He mumbled around Simon’s finger as Simon broke into laughter, leaning on Markus’ shoulder. Markus shook his head, kissing Simon’s temple “You are.. So weird” He muttered.

“I’m weird?!” Simon laughed, sitting up “Says the one who put a picture of my dead-”

“No. I’m sorry.. That was wrong. I apologize” Markus frowned.

Simon smiled, reaching up to rub Markus’ head before kissing his forehead “It’s okay, I’m not upset. You knew I loved him and to be fair, It was a cute picture. It’s just that it’s almost been a whole year” Simon smiled sadly.

“Sorry..” Markus whispered.

“Topic change!” Simon grinned “So this girl at daycare talked all day about her mom’s cat who had kittens a few months ago and still has two to get rid of, and this one looks just like you”

“Simon..”

“It has blond hair like me! A blue and green eye.. Please” Simon pouted.

Markus sighed, closing his eyes “Simon..” He whispered, feeling Simon softly kissing him “Simon” Markus laughed, opening his eyes.

“Please!” He whined, “You know I’ve always wanted a cat..”

“I’ll think about it” Markus smiled”

“Yes!” Simon grinned, kissing Markus quickly “You’re the best” He whispered, hugging him tightly.

“Simon, I didn’t say yes” Markus laughed.

“You will” He whispered, leaning away from him.

“Doubt it” Markus smirked as he picked Simon back up, holding by his thighs this time as he walked back into the living room.

“I don’t. You always give me what I want” Simon laughed “You spoil me too much”

“Can you blame me? Have you ever met yourself?”

“No, and if I did I’d probably hate myself”

“Aw, stop that” Markus mumbled, setting him down on the couch before sitting next to him. Simon smiled and scooted closer, leaning into his shoulder as Markus wrapped his arm around Simon.

“Never” He mumbled, watching the cartoon on TV. It was SpongeBob. Simon immediately sat up, getting stopped by Markus’ arms “Markus, no-”

“Do you want a cat or not?”

“Markus don’t do this!”

“Cat or no cat!” He laughed.

Simon whined, leaning back into his shoulder, suffering through every second of it. Markus smiled a little, kissing his head before looking for the remote, picking it up “Oh thank you” Simon whispered. Markus smirked as he turned the volume up a few notches “Are you kidding me?!” Simon groaned, quickly standing up as he ran to the kitchen for refuge.

“Wait, Simon-” Markus laughed before standing up, following him “I’ll change it, I’ll change it” He whispered around his laughing.

“Go change it then” Simon muttered, taking a bowl out of the cupboard.

“I will” He smiled before staring at him. 

Simon put the bowl down and turned to look at him “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Food!” Simon laughed “It’s like nine and I’m starving”

“You should’ve eaten” Markus frowned.

“You didn’t eat either, did you?”

“Hey, this isn’t about me”

“Neither of us ate breakfast”

“Actually I did while picking up paint, but that’s not my point-”

“You also ate lunch”

“Okay that I did” Markus mumbled before staring at Simon “Have you eaten anything today?!”

“Well..” Simon hummed before smiling innocently “I am now?” He asked.

“Simon. You can care for a cat, and children, but not yourself?”

“I’m trying!” Simon laughed.

“Try harder!” Markus laughed as he went back to the living room to change the channel, blasting the Phineas and Ferb theme song. Markus jumped as he turned the volume down, looking at Simon as he poked his head in the doorway “..Sorry” He mumbled.

“Don’t change it” Simon whispered before slipping back into the kitchen.

Markus laughed before sitting back down, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. He sighed softly as he leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling before huffing a little, pouting. He blinked when the light was shut off, although it wasn’t that much darker thanks to the TV. He glanced at Simon by the light switch before he sat next to Markus, leaning onto his shoulder. Markus blinked in confusion before wrapping his arm around Simon’s shoulders “Are you eating french onion dip?” He whispered.

“We’re out of grapes” Simon mumbled, mixing it around with his spoon before eating it.

“Where are the chips?” Markus whispered.

“Don’t know” Simon shrugged, continuing to eat his dip.

“So you’re eating straight chip dip?” Markus laughed.

“Sh, this is Isabella’s ice cream episode” he whispered, watching the TV quietly. Markus gave in and rolled his eyes as he watched the episode anyway. Halfway through he glanced around the room, looking at the picture of him and Simon at his graduation. Markus smiled, glancing at Simon messing with the spoon in his mouth before looking at the next picture of them at prom. Twice. He remembered the third time Markus thought it’d be a good idea to get Simon out, but mourning took time. Markus frowned and glanced at the box he put the other picture frame in.

Markus glanced at Simon again before smiling. It might’ve hit him hard, but damn did he recover remarkably. Eight months and he was fully recovered. Markus liked to think he was at least part of the reason Simon recovered so quickly. Even if he wasn’t fully recovered quite yet. He was a lot better than a year ago. He still didn’t want to get out of bed before twelve most days. Which might just be his sleep schedules. Going to sleep at three in the morning might not be the best way to get up before twelve.

Markus looked down, noticing Simon small yawn before smiling. He stayed quiet and continued watching TV, waiting until Simon fell onto his shoulder. Once Simon finally did he heard the spoon clink against the plastic cup. He waited a few seconds, looking at the coffee table, slowly moving Simon’s bowl to the table before sitting up with Simon in his arms, picking him up, carefully carrying him to their bedroom.

Once Simon was in bed, cuddling a pillow peacefully, Markus left to lock the front door, shut the TV off and close the curtains. He quietly made it back to their bedroom, turning the bedside lamp on as he got dressed in pajama pants and turned off the light, crawling into bed. He debated trying to take the pillow away before deciding not to and hugging Simon from behind instead, pulling him closer by the waist, kissing the back of his neck before burying his face into Simon’s hair, closing his eyes.

“Night Simon” Markus whispered, placing another soft kiss to his head.

“Goodnight” Simon whispered back, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“..Were you ever asleep?” Markus whispered after a second.

“I woke up when you were carrying me” Simon grinned as Markus groaned “Would you like me to tell you next time?” Simon snorted.

“No” Markus smiled, raising one of his hands to slip under Simon’s sweatshirt, the other to rest between his head and shoulder, slipping down the hole at the top of his hoodie. Markus smirked as he felt Simon squirm in his arms “Something wrong, babe?” Markus whispered.

“No..” Simon mumbled before smiling, relaxing as Markus felt him up. It wasn’t quite a sexual way, more than a feeling of warmth.

“Hey, Sy” Markus whispered.

“Yeah, Markus?” He mumbled.

“Are you tired?”

“A little bit. I did fall asleep though.. But I don’t feel like sleeping”

“...Wanna make some coffee and join me while I paint?”

“Yeah” Simon whispered as they sat up and crawled out of bed. Markus pulled the blankets up to the pillows, watching Simon leave his side of the bed a mess. He rolled his eyes before following Simon past the kitchen and past the living room to pick up his paint box, bringing it into the paint room with his easel and a new canvas set up.

Markus bit his lip as he set up his folding desk to put his jar of paintbrushes and paint tubes on it. He stared at the blank canvas, scratching his head before knocking his brush handles together. Simon came up to stand beside him, sipping practically white coffee, offering a dark brown one to Markus.

“It’s hot” He mumbled before moving Markus’ paints over to sit on his desk. He moved back to cross his legs, sipping his coffee.

“Don’t move” Markus whispered, dipping his paintbrush in a random color before smearing an outline onto the canvas.

Simon opened one eye as he slowly lowered his cup “Why?” he whispered.

“Sh” Markus hushed him, picking up the pallet, putting all sorts of colors on the pallet as he dipped the brush in without bothering to wash it out in the water, mixing colors and making an honest mess.

Simon shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee before setting it in his lap, smiling down at it “You’re a weird one” he whispered.

“You must be a weirder one to date a weird one”

“You asked me out”

“You said yes”

“Touche, Markus” Simon mumbled, picking his mug back up to drink out of it.

Markus finally washed his paint out to barely touch it in the grey paint, making a weird zig-zag line across the canvas.

“What the hell was that?” Simon laughed.

Markus smiled at him as he laid his pallet and brush down to spin his easel, revealing the messy painting of Simon sitting on his desk, drinking coffee. The light grey zig-zag line was the steam coming out of his cup.

“I hate you” Simon smiled.

“I hate myself too” Markus teased.

“You know I don’t like it when you paint me..” Simon mumbled.

“Why? The ones of you sell for the most” Markus smiled, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it next to Simon, uncrossing his legs to stand between them.

“Because people are buying it.. They see a painting. They don’t think of the person who the painting is of. They don’t know who I am, yet I’m hanging in their house. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Simon mumbled.

“Alright..” Markus whispered, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist as he leaned up to kiss him “That’s fair.. But if you’re sleeping, It’s free game”

“Markus..” Simon whispered.

“Fine, fine” Markus sighed “What about with permission?”

“Maybe if it’s not my face” He whispered before smiling.

“That..” Markus blinked before looking up at him “Can you.. Help me move the table you’re on?” He smiled.

“I.. Sure?” Simon asked, moving their cups of coffee to the floor, quickly taking Markus’ paint water to set it next to their cups before grabbing one side of the table, picking it up. Markus picked up his side, leading Simon to the wall as he set it down “Why are we doing this again?” Simon laughed.

“I have an idea” He whispered, knocking a few brushes and tubs of paint to the floor for room to sit on.

“What on earth are you doing?” Simon whispered, sitting on his knees next to their drinks. He picked up his mug, taking a sip before looking at the table.

“Setting up a painting” Markus smiled as he moved the painting of Simon to his hanging rack, which was really just hanging the canvas on the wall, but whatever works, works.

“Markus I’ve dated you for three years, I noticed this” he mumbled around his mug before setting it down “So what exactly are you doing?” He laughed.

“Can I get you to sit- Well I guess I don’t need you quite yet” He mumbled, cleaning his brush before wiping it off with a rag.

“Feeling the love” Simon muttered, taking another drink.

“I’m just painting the table and walls right now, no need to sit for longer than what’s needed” Markus mumbled as he painted a new canvas.

“Well. I think I’m gonna go to bed” Simon mumbled.

“Aw. Please stay up a little bit longer?” He whined as he continued to paint “Please? I’m gonna need you in a few seconds anyways”

“Markus, it’s gonna be about ten minutes” He laughed “But fine” He mumbled, putting his cup down before laying on his back, looking up at Markus’ canvas as he slowly filled it with color, leaving the middle white as well as the space on the edge of the table “Your paintings always amaze me” Simon mumbled.

Markus glanced back at Simon before staring at him, laughing at him “Are you watching me upside down?” Markus smiled before his smile dropped “That’s a good painting idea” he whispered before going back to painting.

“Oh no, not another” Simon whispered before rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, another” Markus laughed before looking at him “Can you go and sit on the table now?”

“Yeah” Simon mumbled before sitting up, standing up to walk to the window, staring out it as he climbed onto the table, crossing his legs.

“Uncrossed, please?” he asked.

“Yes,” Simon smiled, uncrossing them only to cross them while they were hanging.

“Sit up a little straighter?” Markus mumbled, already starting to paint.

Simon compiled by sitting up straighter, looking out the window into the dark with his hands in his lap. He smiled, softly swinging his legs before picking at his fingernail.

“Anxious?”

“Little bit. I have a bad feeling you’re gonna have North and Josh come over”

“You’d be right” Markus shrugged “You might just have to sit with them on the table” Markus smiled “If you’re up for it. Would you like to?”

“I don’t know” Simon mumbled.

“It’d be a lot of help” Markus pouted.

“Can I get a cat?” Simon smirked.

“..I’ll think about it”

“Then I’ll think about sitting with them for your painting” Simon grinned.

“Taking after your boyfriend, huh?” Markus mumbled before biting the end of his paintbrush “Could you.. Scoot a little to the right?” He mumbled around the brush in his mouth.

Simon moved over a little, glancing back at him before Markus gasped “What?”

“That’s an amazing idea” Markus whispered, making a faint outline of a female and a male on Simon’s left before putting his pallet down “I’m gonna have to have North leaning on you for this”

“Oh” Simon whispered, turning on the table to face Markus “Can’t you have Josh sit in my place?” He whined.

“I need Josh on the other side of you. So you’ll have both of them sitting with you”

“Well,” Simon frowned “Can you have Josh in my spot and paint North then move North in my spot to paint Josh... Is that not an option?”

“I guess, but it’d be easier to have you there, but that can work too” Markus smiled at him.

Simon hummed softly before perking up “I’ll tell ya what-”

“You sound like an adult” Markus whispered.

“Sorry, day-care personality” He joked “But if you invite them over while I’m still tired and not awake, I’d be happy to help you then”

“Really?” Markus smiled.

“Yeah, Daniel used to say when I was tired, I’d do basically anything for him and my parents” Simon mumbled, frowning.

Markus frowned, walking around the table to stand in front of him “You know it’s not your fault..” He whispered, putting his hand on top of Simon’s

“I know but..” Simon shook his head and smiled “I just feel upset. He had a daughter and.. I basically made my family disown her and..” He shrugged, shaking his head more.

“Hey, don’t think about it” Markus whispered, hugging his waist as he laid his chin on Simon’s shoulder “It’s okay, calm down. You’re okay.. I’m sure he misses you too” He smiled.

Simon smiled a little, hugging him around his neck “Hey Markus”

“Yeah, Sy?” Markus whispered.

“Thank you” Simon smiled, sitting up briefly to kiss Markus’ temple “Hey.. Do you wanna like.. Do something?”

“At one in the morning? What are you thinking?”

“Like.. things” Simon winked, biting his lip.

Markus stared at him for a long second before raising an eye brow “I thought you were asexual”

“Very true!” Simon grinned “Let’s go shopping”

“At one in the morning..?” Markus sighed “Simon, it’d be better to sleep”

“You’re probably right, but I don’t know what self-care is so” Simon shrugged, kissing him softly before swinging his legs to the opposite side of the table, standing up.

“Simon you better be getting your little ass in bed!” Markus yelled as Simon ran out of the room “Simon!” He called before running after him, looking around to find him in the living room, sitting with his onion dip and spoon in mouth “Simon, go the fuck to bed” Markus laughed.

Simon swallowed, taking the spoon out of his mouth “What’s it with you and swearing tonight?” Simon smirked.

“Bed. Now” Markus stared at him.

“You’re not my dad!” Simon yelled before standing up “This family is a freaking nightmare!” He yelled from the kitchen.

Markus snorted, turning the living room light off as he followed him “Now who’s quoting vines?” Markus smirked.

“Technically I didn’t quote the full vine. And I didn’t swear in the second one” Simon smirked, closing the dip container before putting it back in the fridge, taking the spoon out of his mouth to throw in the sink, smiling at how Markus jumped at the metal on metal.

“You are such a brat” Markus whispered before smiling “Three seconds. One”

Simon gasped and quickly ran out of the kitchen to their room.

“Two” He called to him, turning the kitchen light off as he walked into the bedroom to see Simon on the opposite side of the bed, standing, glaring at him in the dark “Three” Markus smirked.

“Oh, busting out the big numbers now” Simon teased, sitting at the foot of the bed, facing him.

“Four”

“Wait, four-” Simon laughed as Markus pushed him back onto the bed, crawling on top of him “No wait that confused me!” He snorted as Markus kissed his cheeks, moving to his neck as Simon tried to push him away “No! This is unfair!” He laughed.

“All's fair in love and math!” Markus laughed, leaning up to stare at Simon in the dark “You told me something like that before”

“I also said solanum lycopersicum to you. Doesn’t change a lot” Simon shrugged with a lopsided smile.

“..You have beautiful eyes” Markus whispered, staring at Simon’s face.

Simon’s joking demeanor changed as his face heated up, staring back up at Markus “..Where’s this coming from?” He teased lightly.

“My heart” Markus whispered immediately.

Simon smiled before biting his lip, bursting into laughter “I’m sorry, it’s too cheesy!!” He cried, snorting as he pulled the hoodie over his nose.

Markus laughed before kissing his nose under the hoodie “Doesn’t mean it’s not true” Markus smiled.

“Go to bed” Simon mumbled.

“Oh, now you wanna go to bed! Alright, you know what! Fine!” Markus smiled, laying down next to Simon, pulling him by the waist to keep him in place “There” Markus muttered, glaring at him. Simon smiled innocently, raising his head to kiss Markus’ nose before sitting up to pull the blanket up to their shoulders.

“Good night Markus” Simon whispered, cuddling up to Markus’ chest again as he closed his eyes.

“Uh huh, night” Markus whispered, smiling as he kissed Simon’s head.

“I love you” Simon whispered.

“I love you too”

“..I love you more”

“Go to sleep”

“Okay… but I win, right?”

“Of course not, I love you the most” Markus whispered back, smirking.

Simon stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting Markus think he won before softly whispering “I loved you more first..”

“Simon!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, insight of Simon's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EALRHKJSDFNMX i'm so sorry its been like 8 days ?? 9 i think i just- idk guys, school is a thing now again and my family is getting meaner and i do have a job now and life is a thing and im so sorry i didnt get this out sonner but really im winging this whole thing and im so sorry liukrdfjhxc please just accept it late ... at least it's over 5000 words.. ?

Simon stared at the back of Daniel’s head, messing with his hands as Daniel balanced on the ledge “You know you don’t have to do this” Simon broke the silence, swallowing thickly.

“What? And live in the life you set up for me?” Daniel spat, turning to look at Simon “Everything was perfect.. And you fucked that up for me! You fucked my life up, Simon!” Daniel screamed.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Simon cried, sniffling as he rubbed the tears from his eyes “I didn’t mean for mom and dad to hate you! It’s not my fault we’re twins!”

“We're twins!” Daniel frowned “Because of you and your little boyfriend I got outcast because why? Because I look exactly like you. You ruined my life by being born, don’t you understand that?!”

“I’m sorry!” Simon frowned “I’m sorry I was born, what do you want me to do? Kill myself?!” Simon asked. He watched as Daniel gestured to the edge of his penthouse before looking at Daniel “..Neither of us have to do this, bubba..”

“Don’t call me that” Daniel snapped “I’m not your brother anymore.. I might be your twin, but I am nothing like you” Daniel whispered “You ruined my life. And for what? Wanting to tell mom and dad you had a boyfriend? After you came out I was a single child. Life was even better than when I was the favorite. And then.. And then what? I looked exactly like you so of course I only reminded them of you. Well, I’m not you!”

“You’re not me!” Simon yelled “I promise you’re not.. You’re nothing like me. But after you died.. Mom and Dad were never the same. They missed you”

“No, They missed you, Simon. After you left all they ever talked about was you and wishing you were straight. Just. Imagine, if you had never come out. Life would’ve stayed perfect”

“It’s not my fault Mom and Dad don’t love me anymore!” Simon screamed, biting his lip as everything went still. Birds flying and cars moving slowed to a stop “..It’s not my fucking fault, Daniel” Simon whispered.

“It is” Daniel whispered “You’re the reason I died too” he shook his head as he took a step off the ledge, falling backward.

“Wait!” Simon screamed, running to the ledge “Daniel! No!-”  
_________

“Daniel!” Simon screamed, sitting up with an outstretched arm before slowly drawing it back in. He breathed heavily, looking around quickly with blurry vision before seeing Markus come in. He carefully pulled his legs up to his chest, slowly looking down at the bed.

“Oh, Simon..” Markus whispered, slowly approaching as Simon cried “Hey, it’s okay” He whispered, sitting on the bed, opening his arms “It’s okay, calm down..”

Simon stared at him before feeling himself sob, lunging into Markus’ arms, sobbing into his chest “Shh” Markus whispered, holding him tightly as he pet his head “It’s okay” He whispered, rubbing soft circles in his back as Simon breathed “That’s it, breathe with me” He smiled, taking a large breath, Simon repeating him before slowly releasing it. Simon’s breath stuttered slightly as he breathed, slowly calming down nonetheless “There you go. I’m here now” He whispered, running his fingers through Simon’s hair.

Simon sniffled, feeling the tears still slow as he focused on his breathing more than anything. Markus’ soft voice helped. His chest moving with each breath Simon took, using him as a guide. Simon gasped softly, sinking into Markus’ chest more, clinging to him tightly.

“It’s okay” Markus whispered “It’s all gonna be okay. I promise” Simon smiled slightly and took one last breath before slowly calming down for good, being able to breathe almost normal “There you go” Markus whispered “I’m very proud of you” Markus smiled “I know these are hard to get through. You’re doing a good job” He leaned down to press a kiss to Simon’s head, running his hand through Simon’s hair again.

“He.. H-he..” Simon stuttered, shaking into Markus’ shoulder.

“Sh, sh, sh, don’t talk about it. It’s okay. It was just a nightmare. I promise” He whispered, rubbing Simon’s shoulder “It wasn’t real. Say it with me, okay? It wasn’t real”

“It.. wasn’t real” Simon whispered into Markus’ shoulder, slowly untensing in his grip “It was a nightmare. Nothing.. More” Simon sighed softly, messing with Markus’ shirt in his fingers “He.. He was blaming me..” Simon whispered.

“It’s okay, it’s not true. It’s not your fault. Nothing is your fault” Markus frowned.

“It is..” Simon whispered “My parents hated me and then just.. They couldn’t handle Daniel looking so much like me. He was being so mean. He’s never been mean to me before” He paused as his voice cracked, frowning into Markus’ shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay” Markus whispered “If you need to stop talking about it, you can. I know it helps to let it out, but if it’s too much you can quit. It’s okay if you can’t handle it”

“Yeah” Simon whispered, nodding “I’m sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, honey” Markus laughed softly, kissing his head “You can’t control nightmares” He whispered “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help you” Markus smiled, moving his fingers around Simon’s curls to lightly massage his scalp.

Simon took a large breath, letting it out through his nose “Thank you” Simon smiled.

“Of course” Markus smiled, kissing his head again before laying his chin on Simon’s head “Anything for you, baby”

Simon laughed softly, sniffling before reaching up to rub the tears away “Uh..” He mumbled “You’re literally the best”

“Aw, well I have something that’ll make you feel much better”

“Huh?” Simon mumbled before carefully pulling away to look at him “Did you get grapes?”

Markus opened his mouth before smiling “I should’ve” Markus laughed “I’m sorry, I got you something better” He mumbled.

“..More chip dip?” He asked innocently.

Markus sighed and shook his head “Go look in the living room”

Simon stared at him before shrugging and smiled, crawling out of bed before walking to the living room. Markus smiled as he pulled the blankets up to cover the bed, flattening the comforter out. He jumped a little when he heard Simon screaming, smiling as he moved the pillows to the headboard and walked to the other side.

“Markus!” Simon gasped, readjusting the small kitten in his arms “It’s the one I was talking about” he whispered, petting its head “How?” He laughed, walking to stand next to Markus.

“Well. I went to the daycare and asked if that girl you talked about was there. When her mom came to pick her up I asked about the kittens and told her about how you wanted one. She said her daughter talks about you a lot by the way, but she was more than happy to give me the kitten once she found out it was for you”

“Markus..” Simon smiled, hugging him with his free arm as the kitten moved to look around “I love you..” He whispered.

Markus smiled, wrapping his arms around him gently “I love you too” Markus whispered, kissing his head before reaching down to pet the cat’s head.

“I love them” Simon smiled.

“More than me?”

“Yes” Simon joked “No, I don’t love anyone more than you”

“That’s gay” Markus whispered.

“Well I’m pan so, I guess it applies to you too” Simon snorted.

“Well. You enjoy her. While I go back and paint Josh and North. Are you gonna be okay on your own?”

“Wait they’re here?” Simon asked, shocked.

“Yeah, it’s okay, you don’t have to join them” Markus smiled “I’m making it work”

“What time is it?”

“Almost eleven?” Markus asked.

“What’s today?!”

“Tuesday..?” Markus mumbled.

“Oh” Simon whispered, sighing softly, “I thought it was Wednesday”

“You work tomorrow” He laughed, “I told you, Josh and North wanted to hang out with you today if you wanted. I wasn’t gonna set up arrangements on the days you worked”

“Yeah, I got that” Simon smiled “Well, I’d like to join you” Simon smiled.

“Really? Are you sure..? They kind of heard you scream Daniel’s name” Markus whispered.

“Oh..” Simon mumbled, running his fingers anxiously over the cat’s head “Well..They won’t bring it up, right?”

Markus frowned before shrugging, taking his free hand “If they do i’ll tell them it’s a sore subject. Now, you wanna sit with them or on the floor?”

“Hm.. Floor!” Simon laughed as Markus led him out of the room “Maybe it’d be a good idea to push myself out of the boundaries and at least sit in the room with them” Simon shrugged “You always told me I had to at some point..”

“That’s true..” Markus mumbled as they walked into the painting room. North was sitting with her legs crossed on the table, facing Josh who was sitting with his legs off the table “Hey” He smiled at them “You guys remember Simon” He gestured before putting an arm around.

North smiled and turned to them “Hi, Simon!” She waved as Josh waved behind her “It’s nice to finally meet you officially”

Simon bit his lip as he went to open it, lifting the cat to his chin, hoping it would do something.

“You don’t have to reply, Markus told us about your anxiety. We’re not gonna force you” 

Simon smiled and lowered the cat to lay on his shoulder “Thank you..” He mumbled, not loud enough to be heard by anyone really.

North looked at him before glancing at Markus who mouthed a thank you. North nodded and looked back to Simon “You’re welcome, sweetie”

“Whoa, nicknames are my thing” Markus interjected. North and Markus laughed as Simon laughed a lot softer “Simon..” He mumbled. Simon nodded and glanced at the floor behind Markus, taking a step towards the table before shyly looking at Markus. Simon bit his lip before softly sighing, walking to the table to sit down between them, feeling his face heat up a deep red.

Markus watched Simon with wide eyes before smiling at him “Simon, can North lean her head on your shoulder?”

North looked at Simon before frowning.

“I’ll be fine” Simon whispered, petting the cat.

North smiled and leaned her head on Simon’s shoulder, looking at the cat “When’d you guys get a cat? I don’t remember one while we helped you move”

Markus opened his mouth to answer before Simon answered for him “Today I think. Markus?”

“Yeah, before I asked Josh and North over”

“They’re cute, are they a boy or a girl” North asked.

“A girl. You can pet her” Simon offered, feeling the heat in his face die down briefly.

“I’d love to” North smiled against Simon’s shoulder as she reached over to pet her head, stopping her as she tried to move to North’s lap.

“No it’s okay, she can move over if you’re okay with her in your lap” Simon mumbled.

“Alright” North smiled, waiting as the kitten crawled into her lap, closing her eyes. North hesitated before petting her “What are you going to name her?”

“I haven’t thought much on it yet” Simon frowned “I was thinking Peaches or Sandy”

“We are not naming the cat Peaches” Markus sighed.

“Her name is Peaches” Simon smiled.

North and Josh laughed as Markus groaned. Simon only smiled proudly, feeling his face heat up anxiously before North put a hand on his knee.

“It’s okay. We’re not judging you” She whispered.

Simon smiled and sighed, relaxing his shoulders a little as North’s head moved with him. Simon nodded, fiddling with his hands before glancing at Josh who had his eyes closed. He frowned, glancing at North messing with the kitten before looking out the window. He looked down at his legs before jumping slightly when Markus talked.

“Done” Markus smiled, putting his brush in water before wiping his hands off.

North gasped as she put Peaches back on the table before hopping off to run around the table. Simon smiled as he grabbed her gently, hopping off with Josh before standing behind North, looking at the painting. The table and room were different shades of greys but the three of them were colored dark blues and navy.

Simon smiled, putting Peaches on his shoulder to sleep before standing next to Markus “Another masterpiece..” He whispered.

“Simon-”

“No, he’s right!” North smiled, staring at it “I’ve never seen something so beautiful” She whispered.

“I feel insulted” Josh mumbled.

Simon and North laughed as Markus shook his head, rubbing his eyes before laughing too.

“Aw, I love you, calm down you big baby” She mumbled.

“Brutal” Simon whispered before Markus put an arm around him.

“Complete savage” Markus grinned.

“Alright” North cut in “So, Simon-” Simon instantly jumped, glancing at Markus before back to North “If you’d like, we’d love for you to join us today! We’re planning on going to the mall and shopping a bit, and by that, I mean window shopping because we’re all broke college students” She laughed sadly “But we could go out to eat or even just stay home and watch a movie or TV show”

“We could watch stranger things” Markus whispered.

“No” Simon whispered back.

“But I love it! And I mean hey, Markus kind of looks like-” North started

“No!” Markus snapped as Simon broke into laughter, covering his bright red face. North jumped a little and looked at them before tilting her head.

“I told him he looked like Eleven once and he hated me!” Simon laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Oh my god, he does” Josh whispered.

“I’m disowning all of you” Markus muttered, turning to Simon when he made a whimpering sound “I’m joking!” He frowned “I’d never leave you” Markus whispered, kissing his head “But these two I could afford to lose”

“Wow” North muttered.

“I honestly feel betrayed” Josh frowned.

“That hurts” She whispered.

Markus only laughed before shrugging “Sorry, but if I could only save one of you I’d save Simon”

“That’s valid” Josh shrugged.

“I don’t wanna be saved” Simon smiled.

“Wait- North blinked.

“I’d rather die” Simon grinned.

“Wait-” Markus repeated North. 

Simon laughed and smiled, nudging Markus “I’m only joking. I think I’d be offended if you didn’t save me” He mumbled.

“Joking aside!” North interrupted “Who wants to go where?”

“Disney world” Simon blurted.

“Simon, that’s way too expensive” North frowned.

“I know, I just panicked and said the first thing that came to mind” He mumbled, nervously.

“Me too, buddy” Josh mumbled.

“What about the movies?” North smiled.

“Movie theatres are pretty awkward for Simon” Markus frowned “And the dark rooms and loud noises make him panicked.. Found that out in high school” He mumbled.

“How about that water park that just opened up?” Josh asked.

“Simon can’t swim and doesn’t like to be shirtless anywhere. And not to mention kids and strangers walking around” Markus frowned.

“Wait, so Simon wears a shirt all the time?” North asked.

“Yeah..?” Simon mumbled.

“Not even a tank top?” North mumbled.

Markus shook his head “No”

“So.. like.. What do you do when.. Like.. you two..”

“Topic change!” Markus blurted.

“We could go out to eat at the new pizza place?” Josh smiled.

“Simon doesn’t like to eat out in public or order for himself. He has to hug my arm for comfort and then people stare and things get awkward..” Markus frowned.

“Well.. we could order a pizza” North smiled.

“Simon doesn’t really like it when people deliver because he doesn’t like the delivery guy looking in the house and seeing him, but I guess I can give you guys the money and me and Simon will wait in the bedroom if that’s okay”

“That sounds like a plan” North smiled as she pulled out her phone “Is now an okay time?”

Simon tugged on Markus’ arm, moving to hold his hand as he nodded. Markus smiled, intertwining their fingers “Now is a perfect time”

“Nice! So what kind of pizza?” North smiled.

“Anything but taco or with green peppers or jalapenos” Markus frowned.

“Pizza hut puts jalapenos on pizza..?” Josh whispered “Ew..”

“They put meatballs on a pizza” Simon whispered, shrugging.

“Wait, seriously?” North stuck out her tongue “Ew-”

“Simon asked his manager once if you can put spaghetti on with it and he paused before saying it was a good idea” Markus smiled.

“You work there?” North tilted her head.

“Yeah” Simon smiled, rubbing the kitten’s back “I uh.. Waiter sometimes” He mumbled.

“Aw,” North smiled before humming “Is.. pepperoni okay with everyone? Just.. a large regular pepperoni lover's?”

“Actually uh.. A pepperoni lover's has fifty six.. Um, pepperonis on it..” Simon mumbled.

“Does it really?” Josh whispered turning to North, “Babe you gotta-”

“Yes hello?” North smiled as she held the phone to her ear “Yes I’d like to make a delivery” She smiled as she walked out of the room to talk “Yes, it’s-”

“So anyway” Markus smiled, holding Simon’s shoulder as Josh followed North “I’m so proud of you” He whispered, kissing Simon’s head before hugging him “You’re talking all on your own and sat with them. You’re getting so much better” He whispered, kissing Simon’s cheek.

Simon smiled, messing with the kitten’s tail before setting her down, smiling at Markus “Thank you” He laughed softly “..I feel like I’m getting better too” Simon grinned.

“I think you are” Markus laughed, kissing his head before wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer, kissing his cheek.

“Markus-” Simon whispered as his face turned red “People are right in the other room” He muttered, lifting a hand up to cover Markus’ mouth before he licked his hand, jerking it away “Ew!” He snapped, wiping his hand on Markus’ hoodie he was wearing as Markus continued pressing kisses to Simon’s cheek and jawline. Simon huffed, leaning back on his heels as Markus rocked them back and forth. Simon ignored him and chose to continue wiping his hand off “You’re disgusting” He whispered.

“But you love me” Markus smirked, kissing his cheek again.

“Stop” Simon laughed, moving his shoulder to make him stop before Markus kissed his ear instead “Stop!” Simon laughed, reaching up to cover his ear. Markus smirked, moving to the other side to softly kiss his neck. Simon jumped, flushing before slowly stopping him “Okay, we’re done” He whispered, pushing Markus’ forehead away.

“Aw,” Markus mumbled before letting his hands shift to Simon’s hips, slowly letting go of him as he walked away. 

Simon smiled at him before turning back around, cupping his face to kiss him happily “Mwah!” Simon grinned before letting go of him “Pouty baby” He mumbled.

“Hey, just because I want a kiss-”

“Sorry to interrupt-” North smiled, walking into the room “But what’s Simon’s last name?”

“Manfred” Markus smirked.

“Markus!” Simon whispered, hitting him in the arm as his face turned red.

“Fine” Markus muttered “It’s Miller”

North laughed a little as she looked down “Yeah, Miller” She mumbled, walking back out of the room before stopping and looking at Simon “Yeah he’s here..” She mumbled. Simon glanced at Markus nervously, looking back at North “A girl says she knows you” North smiled, offering the phone.

Simon panicked a little as his face heated up before gently taking the phone “Hello..?” He mumbled before his face changed completely, smiling widely “Kara!”

Markus jumped a little, staring at him “What?” He whispered.

Simon smiled, glancing at Markus “When did you start working there? Today? Are you kidding?!” He laughed “No, this is amazing!” He grinned “I work there! Yeah.. probably” He mumbled, taking hold of Markus’ hand as he talked “Yeah! Totally!” He smiled, taking the phone away to hand it to Markus “Your turn!”

Markus laughed and took the phone, smiling “Heeeey, bitch” He smirked.

“Markus” Simon whispered, hitting his arm.

“Ow, sh” He whispered “No, Simon hit me for saying bitch” Markus mumbled before Simon smacked him again “Ow!” He frowned, rubbing his arm “..Maybe” He mumbled before smiling “Yeah, but are you delivering it?” He hummed as she talked, nodding his head slowly “Can we request you..?” He whispered before smiling “I request Kara!” He laughed as Simon clapped his hands, watching him “Alright. We’ll see you then, bye I love you” He joked.

“Wait” Simon pouted.

“Wait” Markus smiled “Yeah, it’s Simon” He laughed, handing the phone off to Simon.

“I love you too” Simon whined before giggling “Okay, bye!” He smiled happily as he hung up, handing the phone back to North.

“Who’s Kara?” North smiled, pocketing her phone.

“She’s the girl that introduced me and Simon” Markus smiled, wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist.

“Yeah. And later she brought in Connor, and- Well, let’s just say freshman year wasn’t the best” Simon mumbled, smiling at Markus.

“Eh..” Markus mumbled, seeing North’s concerned expression “Simon really liked me, but I started dating Connor around that time.. For a whole year.. And then we kind of got too close and mutually broke it off as friends” He smiled “And a few months later, I noticed Simon’s weird behavior and asked if he was okay and he broke down and told me and we started dating a few days after” Markus smiled proudly “And we never broke up since”

“Oh my god, this is the cutest thing ever” North whispered, “I wish me and Josh met like that!”

“How did you and Josh meet?” Markus asked, letting go of Simon to wrap an arm around his waist, resting it on his hip.

“My friend Lucy said she made a new friend and he’s super sweet so she introduced us and we became quick friends because I always joke about death and he’s a soft sweetheart” She laughed.

“Wow,” Markus smiled “So you guys joked around a lot and become closer?”

“Pretty much, yeah” North smiled before glancing out the doorway, going to go find Josh.

Simon smiled nervously as he whispered “She doesn’t.. Actually want to murder us, right?”

“I don’t think so, babe” Markus whispered back “But I’m not entirely sure” He whispered, kissing Simon’s cheek before leaving the room.

“Wait what?!” Simon whined “Markus!” He cried, following him.

“I’m kidding” Markus laughed before reaching his hand behind him as he walked, knowing Simon would take it. He smiled once he did and led him to the living room to sit, turning on the TV “So, are we going for a movie or a show?”

“I don’t care” Josh shrugged.

“I was thinking movie but either is okay” North smiled, sitting on the floor in front of Markus as she watched the TV.

“Simon?” Markus asked, turning to him as he messed with the remote.

“A movie sounds good” Simon mumbled, crossing his legs as Josh sat on the floor with North.

“Movie it is” Markus smiled, opening Netflix “Now for the biggest decision of all.. Which one” He mumbled, scrolling around on the TV.

“Disney?” Simon suggested.

“Oh yes!” North smiled, messing with her hair before looking to Josh “Did you learn to braid yet?” She mumbled, Josh pressed his lips together and shook his head “Aw” She frowned.

“Do you want your hair braided?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, but-”

“I can braid hair” Simon smiled.

“You can?”

“Yeah, I work at a daycare” He laughed, rolling up his sleeves to show the faded drawings and scribble marks “I can braid your hair if you want”

“Really?” North smiled.

“Yeah, come here” Simon laughed as North scooted closer, bundling her hair up onto the couch. Simon took her hair, handling it gently as he separated the strands for a french braid “So which movie, Markus?” Markus stared at Simon and North for a long second, happy they were getting along. Maybe Simon’s anxiety wasn’t so bad now that he was making friends. It had just been Connor and Kara for a long time “Markus?” Simon mumbled.

Markus blinked, looking at him “I’m sorry, what?” He smiled.

“I asked which movie we’re gonna watch” He laughed, continuing to braid North’s hair, carefully.

“Oh” Markus mumbled, looking at the TV “New or old”

“Old” North said immediately.

“Old is good” Simon mumbled, half paying attention.

Josh shrugged, nodding as he leaned his back on the couch.

“Old it is” Markus smiled, searching Disney before sorting them by years “I’m gonna be honest. If it’s anywhere from early two thousand to now, Simon most likely hasn’t seen it”

“What?” North jumped up a little before Simon took her shoulder, guider her back to continue braiding.

“My parents never really let me watch any movies?” Simon mumbled, listening to North and Josh gasp “Markus promised me that after we settled in for a while he would take me to his dad’s house and watch all the Disney movies in existence”

“Markus, you’re doing great” North teased as Markus laughed.

“Even the old ones that I’ve never heard about like the cauldron” He mumbled, putting a rubber band in her hair.

“The black cauldron..” North corrected him before gasping “We should watch Bolt”

“What’s Bolt?” Simon mumbled.

“It’s about this dog who’s like- famous because of this TV show called.. Bolt?” She mumbled, not knowing before laughing “But like, he thinks the TV show is real life so when the TV show ends on a cliffhanger he basically escapes to try and find the girl and he ends up being shipped from LA to New York and meets a cat who takes him back to California”

“..Unrealistic” Simon mumbled.

“And that was made like ten years ago so it’s not that old” Josh pointed out

“That was made when I was nine? ..Oh my god” She whispered “I’m so old”

“You’re not old, you’re only in college” Simon laughed.

“Fuck I have to enroll” Markus whispered.

“Swear jar!” Simon smiled, patting his shoulder as Markus got up to leave the room. Simon immediately grabbed the remote, searching for something on Netflix.

“That was quick” North joked, looking at the TV “I-N.. C, Incredibles?”

“Yes, it was my brother’s favorite movie” Simon smiled, clicking the movie quickly “As soon as he left he watched this one all the time with my niece”

“You have a niece? And a brother?” North smiled “This is new”

“Well.. uh- yeah.. I had-” He jumped as the doorbell rang, watching Markus walk back into the room, setting the computer down where his seat was and getting the door “Wait I wanna hug Kara” Simon laughed as he stood up.

Markus shook his head and opened the door, smiling at Kara “Heeeeey bitch!”

“Markus, really” Simon whispered, softly hitting his arm.

“Still the same Simon” Kara smiled, handing the pizza off to Markus as he gave her the money “You know this is like-”

“Keep it as a tip” Markus smiled.

“You’re like.. Our mom” Simon laughed.

“Actually I am a mom” She laughed.

“You told me!” Simon smiled, hugging her “Congratulations”

“So is she pregnant or..” North whispered to Josh, shrugging as he shrugged back.

“She’s about eight, almost nine” Kara smiled “I should bring her over some time”

“Where is she now?” Simon frowned.

“She’s with a really nice babysitter. His name is Luther. Really tall.. Kind of cute” She winked.

“Ohhh! Mama Kara got herself a man” Markus joked as Simon laughed.

“Oh please, I’ve known him for two months” She smiled “He is nice though, so I’m hoping” She shrugged, “I think I’d enjoy it” She laughed.

“Go for it! Start hinting!” Simon grinned “If you don’t someone will get to him first and you’ll have to wait a whole year or longer! Or even worse, you’ll never get him back!”

“Simon” Kara smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder “Markus isn’t going to leave you” She laughed as she went down the stairs “I gotta go now, bye!”

“Wait- Hey!” Simon called out before laughing and closing the door “I feel personally attacked” He pouted.

“So like.. Was this Kara girl pregnant? Like- We heard babysitter and I don’t wanna pry but..” Josh shrugged as he smiled.

“Oh, no- She’s fostering a little girl” Simon smiled, sitting down “She said she was like eight turning nine?” He asked Markus, glancing over at Markus with a slice of pizza halfway down his throat.

Markus only nodded before swallowing “Eight going on nine”

“Did you even chew that?” North whispered.

“Uh... No” Markus smiled, taking another bite before getting to the end.

“You just- ..it’s still hot!” Josh stared “And you’re already done..”

“Yep,” Simon smiled “He does that” He whispered, sitting down before opening the computer “Oh, almost dead” He frowned.

“I’ll go get the charger” Markus sighed as he went through the kitchen to their bedroom. Simon smiled as he repositioned himself, moving closer to Markus as he kept the computer in his lap in the meantime. North glanced at him before standing up, walking into the kitchen before almost running into Markus in the doorway “Whoa-” he whispered before laughing “You scared me” He smiled “Are you lost?”

“No” She laughed “I.. was hoping you could answer a personal question?” She tilted her head a bit.

Markus hummed, messing with the charger chord “..Maybe” he whispered.

“Simon said Daniel was his brother. Who was Daniel?”

“Daniel..” Markus sighed “Yes, he was Simon’s brother. Now he’s.. He died” He whispered.

“Oh..” North whispered, “Did his niece..?”

“No, Daniel’s wife and daughter are fine. But Simon still beats himself up over it. See, Daniel wasn’t just Simon’s brother. They were actually twins” He smiled “So.. Simon was a lot closer than most siblings were with their brothers”

“Oh..” North whispered “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay. He’s been handling it roughly since it’s almost been a year, but he has been doing better” He smiled “I think some new friends will help” He whispered.

“I’ll try my best” She smiled brightly before frowning “How did Daniel..”

“I really don’t think it’s my information to share. I’m sorry” Markus frowned.

“No, it’s okay- It’s fine” She smiled “I don’t wanna pry” She laughed.

“Thanks” Markus smiled as he turned the lights off “Movie time!” he laughed.

“Yes!” She grinned, leaving the kitchen to sit back with Josh, grinning at the TV still playing.

Markus quickly plugged in his laptop charger before moving it to his lap, using his right hand to work as his left opened for Simon’ pulling him in to cuddle. Simon smiled, closing his eyes within fifteen minutes, half asleep. Markus kissed his head before whispering to him “You did eat, right?”

“Mhm,” Simon hummed “But I don’t like the crust” He whispered, yawning.

“That’s okay” Markus whispered, still filling out his application before he stopped. He glanced at Simon and smiled, looking at North and Josh as they watched the TV and smiled himself. He looked back at the laptop and kissed Simon’s head one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon’s backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slides in on heelies sipping juice box “I’ve returned bitChe’s”
> 
> Yeah so I came back to this yall

Markus woke to a small crash in the kitchen, moving forward before noticing the laptop still in his eyes after last night, and Simon leaning on him. Simon was still sleeping on him so he carefully moved the laptop to the table next to the couch and moved Simon off of him to lay him on the couch. When he was up he quietly made his way to the kitchen to find their new kitten on the floor, hiding under the chair with a spoon and pan on the floor.

 

Markus sighed and smiled, picking them up, hanging the pan back on the hook before throwing the spoon in the sink. He walked back around into the living room to see the clock was reading three in the morning. He grumbled a little as he glanced at the TV, already shut up before looking at Simon who had ended up laying on the couch. He smiled and walked over to gently pick him up and move him to the bedroom, setting him down on his side before turning his light off and laying down with him.

 

Markus sighed and glanced at Simon with open eyes and scowled at him “How long?”

 

“Just two seconds” Simon grinned widely.

 

“I hate you” Markus muttered, moving closer to pull Simon against him.

 

“No you don’t” Simon grinned, tucking his head underneath Markus’ chin as he closed his eyes again. 

 

“You’re right” Markus whispered.

 

~

 

Simon woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes as he sat up. He smiled as he climbed out of bed and looked around his childhood room. He glanced down at the hardwood floor of his bedroom before turning to look out the window, watching as snow fell outside his window “It’s snowing?” He heard his child voice whisper in his head. 

 

Christmas morning. He quickly gasped and rushed downstairs to find his mom making breakfast and his brother at the kitchen table.

 

“We were waiting for you!” Daniel grinned widely.

 

“Daniel!” Simon near shouted as he sat up in bed, looking around his room in confusion before finding Markus sitting above the covers on his laptop. He blinked at Markus before pushing the blankets off of him and hugged his knees, staring at the blanket “What the fuck..” He whispered softly.

 

Markus quickly put an arm around him, laptop forgotten as he hugged Simon “Are you..okay? You’re not crying but are you okay? What happened?”

 

“Nothing I just..” Simon paused to rub his head “It wasn’t like a dream. I just.. Remembered it. I woke up Christmas morning when we were twelve and when Daniel said he was waiting for me, I was supposed to call him impatient but instead I yelled for him and tried to run and hug him..” 

 

“You dreamed of a memory?” Markus mumbled softly as he stared at Simon.

 

“Yeah, but.. It was weird” He whispered softly “It wasn’t a sad memory. That was the day me and Daniel got our necklaces but our parents mixed up our gifts so we got each other’s names” Simon smiled “But it isn’t making me sad. So I don’t get it”

 

Markus sighed and gently pulled away “Do you ever think it’s because you might be.. I don’t know” Markus paused as he sighed “Suffering from some type of trauma?” He asked softly.

 

Simon sat still as he thought it. He blinked quickly, furrowing his eyebrows before glancing at Markus “..Do you think a therapist might help?” He asked softly, tears forming in his eyes.

 

“No, no- You’ve already tried and it didn’t help, did it?” Markus asked himself more than Simon “It’ll be okay” He quickly told him “Maybe just.. Reviewing it, stating it to yourself sometime when you’re alone. They always did say stating things in third person to yourself made it clearer in your own head”

 

“I don’t think telling myself about Daniel’s suicide will help” Simon mumbled.

 

“Well, do you possibly want to talk to North and Josh about it?” Markus asked.

 

“I might..” Simon mumbled “I don’t want to it, but maybe it’ll help?” He asked softly, looking down at his feet to find Peaches biting his toes “Ow” He laughed as he picked her up to pull into his chest “I think someone’s hungry” He teased.

 

“Judging from her biting you, yes” Markus laughed, sitting up to climb off the bed, making his half of the bed.

 

“She always bites me” Simon smiled, keeping her in his arms as he sat up to pull his side of the blankets down to where they should be and followed Markus into the kitchen.

 

“Is she the devil?” Markus joked as he thought about what to make for breakfast.

 

“Don’t call her that” Simon pouted, laying her on the floor before getting her small cat bowl, putting some cat food in it.

 

“Why do you already have cat food?” Markus asked him.

 

“I may or may not’ve got it all before you said we could have her”

 

“What were you gonna do if I told you not to?”

 

“Get her anyways” Simon stated as if it were obvious, putting her food back on the counter.

 

“So help me I will have North and Josh come over” He threatened.

 

Simon gasped “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Test me” Markus whispered.

 

“You wouldn’t” Simon still smiled, moving in front of him to climb onto the counter happily. Markus rolled his eyes as he stepped closer to wrap his arms around his waist, moving to kiss him softly “You love me too much” He whispered as he pushed Markus’ face away with his hands before squishing his cheeks.

 

“What are you doing?” Markus laughed, raising his hand to pull them away from his face.

 

“Your face is cute” Simon smiled, tilting his head slightly.

 

“Oh my god you’re a dork” He whispered, smiling softly “So how are you feeling this morning?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Markus, if you’re worried about me, please, I’m fine” He frowned.

 

“Then why are you frowning?” Markus frowned.

 

“Why are you frowning?”

 

“Because you’re frowning!”

 

“Because you think I can’t handle myself!” Simon frowned even more as he glanced down. Markus stared in a small shock. Simon never really spoke his mind, let alone out right said his opinion.

 

“..You’re bottling up your emotions” Markus whispered.

 

“I am” Simon admitted as he sighed, resting his head in his hands.

 

“Do you need to talk about it..?” Markus whispered again.

 

“I think.. North and Josh need to know?” He asked himself, his face already turning a red from nervousness.

 

“You don’t have to tell them-” Markus started.

 

“They need to know” Simon stated quickly “I haven’t told anyone.. No one- Not even Kara and Connor and yet.. I need to tell someone. You already know. I don’t think telling you would make me feel any better”

 

“Do you want me to call them over..?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna.. Change though” He laughed softly as he stood up “See, I already feel better. Nervous, but better” He grinned as he kissed Markus on the cheek before walking around him to the bedroom.

 

Markus laughed nervously as he did call North “Hey- You busy?”

 

“No, is something wrong?” North asked, sleep still thick in her voice.

 

“Well.. Simon’s being weird” He admitted “He had a nightmare about Daniel but didn’t cry. Then wanted to have you two come over and tell you about what happened.. He’d been this open before with anyone else” He whispered.

 

“..Are you.. Jealous?” North asked softly “Like, not in a mean way- I’m just saying because Simon is finally opening up and I know that friends who are close sometimes, when one person hangs out with another, the one left behind gets kind of jealous but they’re not angry. They’re just a little jealous”

 

Markus thought about it before smiling “Yeah. Kind of. A little bit. I am happy he’s breaking out of his shell but oh my fucking god why are you in a crop top?” He suddenly asked, looking at Simon.

 

“I’m not?” North asked.

 

“Not you” Markus quickly said.

 

“It looked cute” Simon smiled happily “Besides, If i wanna break out of a little bit I might as well show a little more skin.. And skinny jeans” Simon smiled, playing with his long sleeves before wiggling his toes in his mix-match socks.

 

“I mean you look cute, but it’s unusual” Markus mumbled softly.

 

“Does it look bad?” He asked, slightly panicked.

 

“No- No, it looks good, I like it, I love it, I promise, I just need to get used to it.. Giving you more reason to keep wearing it.. And wear it more often” Markus smiled as Simon walked up to hug him and kiss his cheek.

 

“Still here-” North commented.

 

“Fuck” Markus whispered “Yeah, sorry- Just.. come over in a bit?” He asked, staring at Simon as SImon smiled and gently waved at him.

 

“Will do, as I brush my hair and get dressed, I’ll get Josh up in a few seconds” She laughed before hanging up.

 

Markus glanced at Simon and shrugged softly “Nervous?”

 

“Not.. as bad as I thought I was going to be” He shrugged softly.

 

“That’s good” Markus pointed out as he put his phone on the counter and moved to hug his waist, his thumbs rubbing his bare skin. Simon smiled at him as he pulled on his sleeves again, messing with the edges.

 

“I like this hoodie” He said casually “It’s yellow and i like yellow” He laughed softly.

 

“You are so dorky” Markus mumbled “Alright, what are we thinking for breakfast?” He asked as he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket “Pancakes, waffles? You like scrambled eggs” He said as he turned to find Simon with a bowl of chip dip and spoon in his hand “Simon!”

 

“You can’t stop it!” Simon snapped as he ran into the living room with it.

 

“Simon!” Markus called as he walked after him “Stop eating the fucking chip dip!” He yelled as he saw North and Josh staring at Simon on the couch “..It’s something he likes to do” Markus sighed “Because he doesn’t like actual food” He shrugged.

 

“I like your shirt” North said to Simon as she moved to sit on the coffee table, in front of Simon. He frowned as he closed the container and put the spoon on top of it as he leaned forward to put the container on the counter “I just wanna say, you don’t have to tell us everything” She smiled.

 

Simon smiled softly as he breathed carefully “Thank you” He mumbled, pulling a knee to his chest as Markus came to sit next to him. He glanced at Josh and North across from him before looking at Markus and looked down “I.. don’t really know where to start” He mumbled softly.

 

“Who was Daniel?” Markus started him off.

 

“Uh.. Daniel was my twin, older than me by two and a half minutes- that’s not important” He mumbled softly before laughing “He uh- We grew up together and about three years ago I knew I was gay and really liked Markus.. Well, after we started dating and I met his dad, I wanted him to meet mine. First I told Daniel who was supportive and loved Markus and me unconditionally of course” He laughed softly as he stared at the ground.

 

“Take your time” North reassured him as she smiled.

 

Simon nodded as he breathed out slowly “Uh.. and then I told my parents. My dad was.. Furious and my mother wasn’t.. As happy. She was okay with it, but she really didn’t like it. Things went on and it got to the point.. They did.. Unpleasing things a parent shouldn’t do to a child. And then my dad, well.. Disowned me” He paused “So when I told Daniel he tried to talk to them.. Things didn’t go well because he looked so much like me they just didn’t like either of us..especially after they found out he was on my side.. And- Daniel had a wife and kid and..” He paused again as he closed his mouth, letting tears well up in his eyes “He couldn’t take our family anymore so after a year or so when he went into work.. He just.. walked off the roof” He whispered, hugging his tighter as tears fell from his eyes.

 

North and Josh shared equal shocked expressions as Markus glanced at him, reaching out a hand to wipe away his tears.

 

Simon sniffled and moved his head down to wipe his eyes, hiding his face. North looked at Markus in a shock before Markus softly nodded. She frowned and moved to sit next to him, hugging him as she rubbed his arm “Hey, it’s okay.. Thank you for telling us” She whispered as she glanced at Markus again.

 

Josh thought about it before softly whispering “I’m really sorry Simon. You’re very brave to tell us these things face to face” He mumbled.

 

Markus smiled a little as Simon poked his head up to laugh slightly “What’s so funny?” Markus smiled.

 

“I-I don’t know” He smiled, reaching up to rub his eyes again as North pulled away to sit next to him, rubbing his shoulder “I feel better though..” He admitted.

 

“That’s good!” North laughed softly as she smiled at him “I’m happy you’re opening up”

 

“I am too” Markus smiled widely, putting a hand on his knee.

 

Simon smiled happily as he looked at them all “You guys are too nice. I’ve got to make you guys some cookies” He laughed as he quickly stood up to move to the kitchen.

 

“Aw” North smiled “Can I help?” She asked loudly from the couch.

 

“No, watch some TV and relax, you guys are too nice” Simon called from the kitchen.

 

“He’s so sweet” North whispered.

 

“I know” Markus smiled as he glanced at the kitchen arch way before handing her the remote “Just thank you guys for being there for him and not you know.. Judging him or anything” He whispered softly.

 

“Of course not, he’s so sweet anyways it’s hard to be mean” Josh laughed softly, moving to sit next to North.

 

“So did you know Daniel personally?” North frowned a little.

 

“Uh, I met him once or twice, saw him in halls. I once kept getting mad at Simon and Daniel because I’d mix them up half the time but when I realized that their facial features are different, I could tell instantly. I mean they looked the same but Simon just looked.. Softer to me” He laughed “That’s weird, but it’s how I see them” He shrugged.

 

“I can see the soft features” North laughed “Thin hair and round face. He looks like he’s fifteen”

 

“You understand!” Markus laughed.

 

“Yes!” She snorted.

 

“Cookies are in!” Simon declared as he sat between Markus and North, glancing at the TV “What’re watching?” He asked. 

 

“That’s what we’re deciding” Markus said, moving his hand to put between Simon’s thigh, resting on the right one. 

 

“Hm” Simon thought softly. 

 

North glanced at Simon before moving to sit up and face him on the couch “Hey Sy, Uh.. I’m just asking and you can answer in full honesty. I just wanna know, how bad is your anxiety?”

 

Simon let out a breath “Well considering you just made me scared I’d say hi” he laughed softly “There are I’m.. sometimes when I’m having a panic attack I just.. I’ll usually cry and I’ll have to stop and sometimes I get mean and tell Markus to stop talking as I settle myself. I don’t like telling Markus to but I’m just so.. I don’t know, I just want silence” he shrugged. 

 

“And I always stop and rub your shoulders” Markus grinned “When he first was learning to drive he hated it to the point he had his license for a year and never drove. When I finally made him drive, I made him do it in spring at night when roads weren’t as busy and we almost hit a semi because we had the right away and it did it didn’t and it pulled out in front of us and I remember Simon breaking and starting to cry and when I asked if he was okay he just covered his ears and cried more. I mean I knew he was okay but I needed him to say it and all he would tell me was to be quiet so that’s when I found out he likes the quiet”

 

Simon shrugged softly “I’m not so bad at driving or yelling at Markus anymore though! Plus i learned how to raise my voice without crying” he smiled “In high school I had this issue with mumbling and I’d get scared when someone asked me to repeat that so I just kind of shrugged and left it at that and.. stopped talking” he whispered.

 

“One time he forgot his calculator and instead of asking for another or getting up and getting one he did all the math out on paper and stressed himself out” Markus frowned as he squeezed his thigh. 

 

Simon jumped and laughed “Stop that tickles” he giggled before reaching to hold his hand “Yeah but I got a B- on it because I didn’t get some done and I was just having a bad day cuz my chemistry teacher out right screamed at me” He mumbled

 

“Yeah me and him went around about that” Markus muttered 

 

“You fought a teacher for Simon?” She asked 

 

“Was I not supposed to? He fucking yelled at the kid because Simon was confused” Markus frowned. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m over it” Simon whispered to Markus as he moved his hands to hug his waist completely. 

 

“I’m not” 

 

“I can tell” Simon laughed softly as he patted Markus’ head

 

“So what are we planning on watching?” North asked before there was beeping and Simon jumped up to run to the kitchen

 

“Simon have you seen Cinderella yet?” Josh called

 

“Yeah but I wanna see the second and third one”

 

“There’s a second and third?” Josh asked, looking for it

 

“Yeah” Simon said, bringing in a plate of hot cookies “ow- shoot, be careful with those” he mumbled as he leaned back into Markus and smiled “Cinderella two?” He asked

 

“Alright” Josh declared as he clicked on and they all watched in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there'll be more because theres a lot of times like talking about simon's past and the white room and stuff that gives me space to write more if i wanted but for now its just a one shot? ?? .. idk if i wanna write more but if you guys do i can make it happen ??


End file.
